


Smoke

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Pre - Nina Pickering/George Sands, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mitchell gets sloppy, but it hardly matters, because Nina is going to follow her routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Nina squints, grinding her cigarette out with the toe of her shoe. The nurses aren’t supposed to be smoking on their breaks, but surely there must be a rule against staff taking blood? Mitchell grins at her, wiggling his fingers in hopes for a lighter. Nina shrugs, tossing it to him, watching as he pretends to fumble.

Mitchell knows how to light it, because George talks about her smoking cigarettes. Nina sniffs, backing away from him, stuffing her hands deeper into her pockets. 

“Did something happen?” She rubs at her nose. “There’s blood all over your collar.” 

Regardless of his response, she will go buy her coffee, scald her tongue. It will soak the garbage after a couple sips, and she will eat her raisins, smashed in her pocket. 

“We all have accidents sometimes.”


End file.
